Mi deseo eres tú
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta: Claire cumple dieciséis años y Quil cree que es tiempo de que ella conozca lo que él siente por ella. Quil/Claire.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Claire cumple dieciséis años y Quil cree que es tiempo de que ella conozca lo que él siente por ella. Quil/Claire.

* * *

**Mi deseo eres tú**

_Querida Claire:_

Hoy es un día muy especial para ti. Quisiera darte cada cosa que quisieras, bajarte el sol y las estrellas, se que suena cliché, pero en serio quisiera poder hacerlo. 

_  
Hace 16 años, naciste y lo hiciste para hacerme feliz. Te he visto reír, jugar y crecer, sé que no debes creerme, pero yo estuve para ti siempre, cada vez que se añadía una velita a tu pastel, yo estaba junto a ti para soplarlas. Estaba a tu lado mientras pedías tu deseo, la forma en la que tus ojos brillaban me hacían saber exactamente lo que habías pedido. Recuerdo que en tu séptimo cumpleaños, me susurraste que querías una bicicleta, ya yo lo había adivinado, pero saber que me habías confiado tu mayor deseo del momento hizo que mi corazón se arrugara y brincara de contento._

_  
Imagino lo difícil que es entender todo esto, en especial de mi letra, ya que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero tú me haces olvidar que soy bueno para algo (si es que lo soy). Cuando estoy a tu lado, me cuesta recordar mi propio nombre, y entonces tú lo pronuncias con tu dulce voz y todo vuelve a encajar en su lugar._

_  
Has crecido y ya hoy eres una bella jovencita, la más bella de todas. Me parece increíble verte, y saber que te conocí tan pequeña y frágil. Hoy sigues siendo frágil, pero confío en que sabes lo que es mejor para ti, eres hermosa y muy valiosa, mi querida Claire._

_  
Suenan palabras grandes, pero son ciertas, y hoy necesito decírtelas, Claire, Te amo.  
Seré tu amigo si es lo que quieres, me alejaré si eso prefieres, pero si me confiesas que quieres que sea tu novio, nadie jamás me quitará ese lugar. Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Quil Ateara. _

_  
_  
Dejé la carta sobre la cama, vaya nudo que se me había formado en la garganta, las lágrimas se me agolpaban en los ojos. Mi mamá me llamó para picar el pastel. Quil debía estar abajo, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y sonreí al imaginarme a aquel grandulón escribiendo esa carta. Quil Ateara: mi mejor amigo y mi perdición.

Me era difícil recordar desde cuando sentía que lo amaba. Pensaba que yo no era nada para él, imaginaba que las chicas le debían llover y que cada semana tenía una distinta si eso quería, pero no, Quil me quería a mí. Su sonrisa me había cautivado hacía tanto tiempo, el brillo de sus dientes, y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. Qué tonta fui, siempre brillaron por mí.

Emily me llamó esta vez para que bajara. Bajé lentamente, mi vestido ondeaba cada vez que pisaba un escalón. A diferencia de muchas chicas, yo sólo había querido un pastel y mis mejores amigos para celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. No necesitaba nada más.

Sam encendía las velitas una a una. Noté como Quil me miraba, lo hacía con aquel amor que había sido incapaz de notar hace tanto tiempo atrás. Tenía la misma cara que cuando me había entregado la carta. Aquella cara que reflejaba cierta vergüenza por expresar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez tanto amor y dulzura.

Me senté junto a Emily y mi madre, quienes me abrazaron. Entonaron la canción del "feliz cumpleaños" y Embry bromeó con que ya era una mujer, noté que le dio un codazo a Quil quien no apartó sus ojos de mí.

-Pide un deseo –susurró Seth cuando me acerqué para soplar las velas.

Soplé las velitas y pedí mi deseo. Emily entregó el cuchillo a Sam, quien comenzó a partir el pastel, Seth y Embry comenzaron a pedir trozos gigantes de éste. Me acerqué a Quil y lo tomé por la mano para alejarlo un poco del bullicio de los lobos hambrientos.

Me coloqué sobre la puntilla de mis pies y él se agachó un poco posicionando su oído en mis labios y entonces le susurré:

-¿Adivinaste mi deseo?  
-Esta vez no –musitó levantándose.  
-Tal vez porque ya se me cumplió…mi deseo eres tú.

Quil esbozó una sonrisa gigante, me envolvió con sus brazos y aproveché para respirar su dulce aroma a bosque.

-¿Nunca sospechaste que eras mi imprimación?

Negué con la cabeza y Quil me plantó un beso en los labios, apenas los rozó, y ya yo sabía que jamás olvidaría aquel perfecto primer beso. Tomé aire para decirle lo que más deseaba, él había expresado sus sentimientos y ahora era mi turno de hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo –musité.

* * *

Para mí ellos son una pareja hermosa, a qué sí? Espero saber si les gusto, ya que tengo más ideas de ellos y bueno si les gusta las publico, sino pss nop =P

xoxo

Robin Wolfe


End file.
